Fragments
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: <html><head></head>Skye n'a pas toujours été Skye. Elle a eu une vie avant le SHIELD. Ce sont les fragments de son histoire. Traduction.</html>


Fragments

Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD fanfiction

Auteur : IaMcHrIsSi

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Titre original : Snippets

Elle a quatre ans et elle n'est pas encore Skye. Son prénom est Katie, et c'est déjà sa 11ème famille d'accueil. Pas qu'elle les compte. Ou qu'elle s'en soucie.

Ce dont Katie se soucie, c'est que sa mère adoptive se souviens combien elle aime le chocolat au lait. Tous les soirs avant qu'il soit l'heure pour Katie de se coucher, elle lui lit une histoire et la laisse boire du chocolat chaud, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop fatiguée et qu'elle veuille juste serrer dans ses bras le petit ours en peluche que la mère lui a acheté. La mère ne la laisse pas faire jusqu'à se qu'elle se soit brossé les dents, mais ça va. Katie sait que se brosser les dents est important. Elle l'a vu à la télévision.

C'est la meilleure famille adoptive dont elle peut se souvenir. La mère n'est as mariée, mais ça n'importe pas, parce que la mère est douce et rassurante, et qu'elle se soucie d'elle. Elles vivent dans un petit appartement dans la ville, et quand Katie va dormir, elle peut entendre la mère regarder la télévision. Ça la calme, elle sait que la mère adoptive n'est pas loin.

Avant de s'endormir, elle prie. Elle n'est pas sure de croire en Dieu, mais la famille dans laquelle elle était avant y croyait, et Katie veut vraiment rester ici, alors elle prie Dieu de le lui permettre. Lui permettre de rester pour toujours.

**Elle ne peut pas.**

Katie a cinq ans et il fait noir, et elle a peur. Elle a mit le père en colère. Elle a renversé du jus d'orange sur son journal. Elle aurait du être plus prudente. Elle _savait_ qu'elle devait rester loin du père quand il avait cette lueur dans les yeux, mais elle avait tellement soif.

Elle est dans un des sous-sols de la maison. Il y a quelques outils çà et la, mais rien pour s'assoir. L'interrupteur de la lumière est à l'extérieur alors elle ne peut même pas voir ses mains devant ses yeux. Il fait froid, aussi. Katie porte seulement un pyjama léger. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir son ours en peluche avec elle. Elle pouvait encore se souvenir de la mère qui lui avait donné l'ours. Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de la mère quand elle a du ramener Katie à l'orphelinat. La mère manquait à Katie. Elle avait vraiment été la meilleure des mères.

Katie se demandait combien de temps elle allait devoir rester ici. Marty, son frère adoptif, disait que le père laissait les enfants ici seulement deux jours. Katie espérait ne pas avoir à rester aussi longtemps. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le noir.

**Ça fait une journée et demi, et Katie ne supporte plus l'obscurité complète.**

Katie a six ans et c'est son premier jour d'école. Elle porte de nouveaux vêtements et porte fièrement son sac avec ses livres et ses crayons. La mère et le père la regardent très fièrement, aussi, quand ils doivent lui dire au revoir. Ils sont de bons parents adoptifs. Des gens gentils, ils se souviennent qu'elle est allergique aux fraises, ils l'écoutent quand elle leur dit ce qu'elle aime lire et ils lui disent que c'est une petite fille intelligente.

Katie veut vraiment rester avec eux, mais elle a le vague sentiment qu'elle ne pourra pas. Même si les parents essaient de la cacher, ils se battent souvent, et quand ils ne le font pas, il y a un silence gêné qui fait que Katie veut parler pour dissoudre la tension. Elle a entendu parler de cette situation par d'autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Les parents se sépareront bientôt, et Katie devra repartir.

Mais c'est le premier jour d'école et Katie sourit brillamment et tente de se faire des amis.

**C'était deux mois avant que les parents décident de divorcer, et Katie perd ses nouveaux amis parce qu'elle doit repartir.**

Katie a sept ans et elle est _heureuse_. Elle est assise dans le salon avec le père alors qu'il lui explique comment l'ordinateur fonctionne. C'est fascinent et Katie écoute chaque mot qu'il dit. Le père est doué pour lui expliquer, il n'utilise pas des mort que Katie ne connait pas, mais il ne lui parle pas non plus comme si elle était stupide.

Dans la cuisine, Katie peut entendre la mère fredonner la chanson qui passe à la radio pendant qu'elle prépare quelque chose qui sent bon, et elle sourit vivement quand le père lui dit pourquoi le petit ventilateur est si important (l'ordinateur peut devenir très chaud quand il est utilisé trop longtemps dont il doit être refroidit afin que les pièces importantes ne soient pas endommagées).

La mère appelle pour leur dire que le dîner est prêt, et Katie veut plus que tout que ça ne se termine jamais.

**Ça se termine, bien sûr. Les parents ne veulent pas qu'elle parte, Katie le sait, elle le voit dans leurs yeux, mais quelqu'un de l'administration dit que Katie doit partir. Katie ne comprend pas. Pourquoi n'as-t-elle pas le droit de rester avec des gens aussi gentils.**

Katie a huit ans et elle a mal partout. Elle est dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit et essaie de ne pas penser à la douleur. Le père – non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'appelle Papa, il disait que son nom était Derek et «_Putain, gamine, appelle moi par mon nom_» - avait été un peu ivre, et la mère – _Blanche –_ était encore à son travail, et Derek avait décidé qu'elle faisait preuve d'un peu trop d'effronterie, alors il l'avait _un peu_ battue, comme il disait.

Il le faisait, à elle et à Blanche. Katie l'avait su au moment ou elle avait vu les yeux de Blanche quand elle était venue la chercher à l'orphelinat. Blanche avait ce regard creux qui montrait toute la douleur qu'elle supportait. Katie avait supplié les religieuses de ne pas l'y envoyer, mais sœur Marie lui avait dit sévèrement de faire ce qu'elle disait.

Son bras était vraiment blessé. Tous son corps lui faisait mal, mais son bras était le pire. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas cassé. Sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller. C'était vraiment mauvais, elle cachait donc le livre sur les ordinateurs que lui avait donné le père précédent, avec son ours en peluche. Elle espérait pouvoir partir bientôt.

**Son bras est cassé. Blanche l'a conduit à l'hôpital quand elle arrive le soir même, et Katie raconte au docteur que Derek l'a frappé mais Derek leur dit qu'elle ment et qu'elle est tombée dans les escaliers. Blanche semble s'excuser du comportement de Katie, mais le docteur dit que Derek a raison. Elle doit rester avec Blanche et Derek encore deux semaines avant qu'elle ne reparte à nouveau, et cette fois-ci tombe _accidentellement_ dans les escaliers et se casse la jambe. Sœur Bethany semble douteuse et demande à Katie ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, mais Katie a bien retenu la leçon et garde la bouche fermée.**

Katie a neuf ans et tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est être laissée tranquille. Elle se trouve à la bibliothèque de la ville et lit tous les livre parlant d'ordinateur et de programmation qu'elle peut trouver. Susan, sa mère adoptive, ne se soucie pas d'où se trouve Katie de toute façon, et Katie suppose qu'elle peut manquer le dîner.

Susan ne se soucie pas beaucoup d'elle. Elle travaille toujours, et si elle ne le fait pas, elle reste avec des amis ou lit. Katie s'en fiche. Elle avait connu tellement pire qu'une mère d'accueil qui ne se souciait pas d'elle.

Parfois, elle souhaite que Susan le fasse, quand même. Lorsque les autres enfants à l'école obtiennent de bonnes notes, où quand leurs parents viennent les chercher après l'école, ou encore quand ils sont tellement fiers de leurs notes et ne peuvent pas attendre pour le dire à leurs parents. Katie ne dit jamais rien à Susan à propos de l'école. Elle a essayé, au début, mais a finalement abandonné au bout d'une semaine.

**Elle reste trois mois, sans parler à Susan plus de deux heures au total. Et elle apprend beaucoup de choses sur la programmation des ordinateurs.**

Katie a dix ans et elle ne veux rien d'autre que fuir. Le père adoptif, Kevin, est colérique, et la mère adoptive, Lynette, est inutile. Il y a une autre enfant adoptée, Jennifer. Elle a huit ans. Elle a peur de Kevin, et elle a raison d'avoir peur. Kevin est l'un des pères adoptifs qui la battent jusqu'au sang quand il se met en colère. Et Kevin se met souvent en colère.

Pourtant, Katie ne fuit pas. Elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, mais elle ne veux pas laisser Jennifer derrière elle. C'est une règle tacite chez les enfants adoptés, de ne pas s'attacher à un autre enfant parce qu'ils ne restent pas souvent ensembles longtemps, alors pourquoi s'embêter ? Parce que la deuxième règle tacite pour les enfants adoptés, c'est que quand vous êtes dans une famille comme ça, vous protégez les plus jeunes. Katie a eu plusieurs enfants plus âgés pour la protéger, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle est l'enfant plus âgée.

Elle fait de son mieux pour protéger Jennifer. Elle prends les coups à la place de la petite fille plusieurs fois, attirant l'attention de Kevin vers elle, loin de Jennifer. Elle raconte à Jennifer des histoires qu'elle a lut et même certaines qu'elle a entendu dans ses précédentes familles d'accueil. Elle prend Jennifer dans ses bras quand celle-ci fait des cauchemars. Ensemble, elles espèrent repartir rapidement.

**Elles doivent rester quatre mois. Katie ne voit plus Jennifer par la suite.**

Katie a onze ans et il fait bon vire. La mère d'accueil, Liz, a la trentaine et est spécialiste en informatique. Liz répond à chaque questions que lui pose Katie, fait l'éloge de ses compétences en informatique, et lui apprend quelques trucs en programmation.

Elles vivent dans un petit appartement en ville. Liz rentre à la maison tous les jours à six heures, puis elle font le dîner ensemble. Liz est une horrible cuisinière, Katie un peu plus douée, mais elles finissent toujours avec quelque chose de comestible à manger. Si ce n'est pas le cas, elle commandent des pizzas. Liz raconte à Katie sa journée de travail, et Katie parle de l'école avec Liz. Katie a commencé à apprendre de nouveaux ses cours depuis qu'elle est avec Liz. Liz se soucie des notes de Katie.

Elles passent leurs soirées à parler de programmation, à regarder des films et en mangent des glaces. Parfois, elles sortent et regardent les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne. Liz dit qu'un jour, Katie pourra toutes les conquérir. Elles rient beaucoup. La vie est belle.

**Elle ne le reste pas, bien sûr. Après cinq mois, Katie doit reparti à nouveau. C'est quand même cinq mois, parce que Katie sait que Liz s'est battue bec et ongles, parce que l'administration voulait la faire partir au bout de trois mois. Elle arrêtait de se posait des questions depuis longtemps.**

Katie a douze ans, et elle sait qu'elle est toute seule. Les parents d'accueil, Nick et Celia ont déjà deux enfants biologiques, Justin et Erin, et pour chacun d'eux, il est clair que Katie n'a pas sa place ici. Elle n'est là que parce que les Miller veulent montrer aux autres que ce sont des gens biens. Katie sait ce genre de choses. Elle a été dans ce genre de famille avant.

Justin et Erin sont insupportables, en plus. Ils sont jumeaux, ont quinze ans et sont vraiment méchants. Katie fait en sorte de cacher ses affaires personnelles, parce qu'elle sait que s'ils les trouvent, ils les détruiront. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de choses de toute façon. Juste son vieil ours en peluche, les livres sur les ordinateurs que lui a donné un de ses pères d'accueil, et la poupée danseuse de hula que lui a donné Liz quand elles ont du se séparer. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais Katie y tient vraiment et ne veux pas les perdre.

**Justin et Erin l'ont poussé dans la piscine quand les parents sont sortis. Katie ne sait pas nager. Personne n'a jamais pensé à lui apprendre. Elle s'est presque noyée, et a été sauvée par un voisin qui avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle a été renvoyée à l'orphelinat le lendemain matin. Les religieuses se sont assurées qu'elle ait apprit à nager après ça. Personne n'a plus parlé de l'incident.**

Katie a treize ans et elle devrait être en cours de sport. À la place, elle est à la bibliothèque. Les parents adoptifs n'ont pas d'ordinateur, ils font partie d'une sorte de groupe religieux qui pense que les ordinateurs, télévisions et téléphones mobiles sont l'oeuvre du diable, que les enfants doivent rentrer à la maison directement après l'école et et ne rester qu'avec d'autres enfants du groupe. Katie s'en va à chaque fois que quelqu'un essaie de lui apprendre les règles. Elle n'est pas vraiment intéressée par le groupe, et de toute façon, elle sait qu'elle ne restera pas longtemps avec eux, alors ça ne la dérange pas.

Elle a fait en sorte que les parents adoptifs signent un papier lui interdisant de participer au cours de sport, alors elle va à la bibliothèque à la place, assise devant l'ordinateur en train de surfer sur Internet. Les paramètres de l'ordinateurs empêchent les élèves d'utiliser Internet, mais il n'a fallu que trente secondes à Katie pour annuler ces paramètres. Vraiment, c'était tellement facile que c'en était presque gênant pour elle.

Par ennui, elle pirate la boite mail du directeur de l'école. Ce n'est pas vraiment un défis pour elle, mais c'est amusant, surtout qu'elle peut lui envoyer des vidéos de chatons trop mignons.

**Personne n'a jamais découvert que c'était elle qui avait coupé l'électricité le jour d'un examen. C'était facile, et elle s'était beaucoup amusée, mais elle voulait vraiment savoir tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire d'autre.**

Katie a quatorze ans et elle sait que c'est illégal, mais elle veut juste savoir jusqu'où elle peut aller. Elle est seule dans la maison, les parents adoptifs sont sortis pour la nuit, et elle sait qu'elle a plusieurs heures devant elle. L'ordinateur est préparé, son vieil ours en peluche dans ses bras, le livre sur le piratage qu'elle a trouvé, la danseuse de hula debout comme une sorte de porte bonheur, elle prend une profonde inspiration. Elle peut le faire.

Quand elle commence, elle est vraiment tendue, mais après un certain temps, elle finit par se calmer. Pirater le FBI fut difficile, en particulier parce qu'elle sait que si elle se fait attraper, elle est dans la _merde_, mais elle veut relever le défi. Elle a piraté le poste de police local dans sa première semaine ici, et ça avait été ridiculement facile. Alors maintenant, elle devait monter d'un cran.

Il lui a fallut presque deux heures, avant qu'elle commette une erreur, déclenchant une alarme. Pendant un moment, elle était frénétique, désespérée, mais elle a calmement éteint l'ordinateur pour le fermer sur un écran noir. Elle avait déclenché une unique alarme, et si elle avait été assez rapide, ils devaient savoir qu'ils avaient été piraté, mais pas par qui.

**Elle passe les deux prochaines semaines nerveuse et effrayée, mais le FBI ne s'est jamais présenté à la porte d'entrée, si bien qu'elle en conclut qu'elle s'en est tirée.**

Katie a quinze ans, et elle espère contre toute logique que cette fois-ci, elle pourra rester. Elle sait qu'elle ne peux pas, s'il y a une chose qu'elle a apprit c'est que rien ne dure, et que peu importe combien elle espère, elle ne sera pas autorisée à rester, mais elle ne peux pas s'empêcher d'espérer.

Elle vit avec Nancy, une belle femme âgée qui aime cuisiner et qui a ce charme de grand-mère qui fait que Katie l'aime beaucoup, malgré les avertissements de sa conscience. Aimer un parent adoptif est dangereux, car il va inévitablement vous briser le cœur, mais Katie n'y peux rien. Nancy est si aimante, si gentille et attentionnée, elle est tellement... Nancy.

Nancy aime raconter des histoire sur sa propre jeunesse, combien tout était différent alors, mais Nancy peut aussi très bien écouter. Katie se retrouve souvent à raconter son passé à Nancy. Pas grand choses, bien sur, mais des souvenirs. Nancy est toujours prête à l'écouter. Lorsque c'est l'anniversaire de Katie, elle s'est donc retrouvée avec un médaillon autour du cou. Il n'y a aucune image à l'intérieur, juste les mots «_Dieu est l'Amour_». Katie se souvient d'avoir raconté cette histoire, et elle ne peux s'empêcher de sourire comme une folle pour le reste de la semaine parce que Nancy se souvient aussi.

**Nancy a été agressée et tuée en sortant d'un supermarché, un soir. Ils l'ont dit le lendemain à Katie, mais elle le savait déjà. Après que Nancy ait mis plus de deux heures pour aller jusqu'au supermarché situé à dix minutes, Katie a piraté le poste de police local. Elle a vu le rapport de police sur la vieille femme morte et l'a identifiée bien avant eux. Elle ne put plus jamais oublier cette image.**

Katie a seize ans et elle veut vraiment savoir pourquoi diable son dossier est expurgé par une agence gouvernementale du nom de S.H.I.E.L.D. Elle ne sais même pas ce qu'est le S.H.I.E.L.D. Elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit une agence gouvernementale, elle n'en a jamais entendu parler avant, mais s'ils ont expurgé son dossier, c'est qu'ils doivent exister, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle a piraté les services sociaux, parce qu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle voulait savoir si ses parents étaient encore en vie. Pas qu'elle se souciait beaucoup de ses parents, ils n'avaient jamais été d'une grande importance pour elle, mais maintenant, voire que quelqu'un avait noirci cette information sur son dossier la rendait vraiment curieuse. Pourquoi ce S.H.I.E.L.D ne voulait pas se faire connaître ? Pourquoi se souciaient-ils autant du dossier d'une orpheline comme elle ?

**Elle rencontre Miles Lyndon quelques semaines plus tard. Elle sait qu'il est probablement un mauvais gars, mais il est drôle, il est intelligent et il raconte des choses intéressantes sur le gouvernement, des choses qu'elle ignorait. Elle s'enfuit avec lui, car personne ne se soucie d'elle là d'où elle vient.**

Katie a dix-sept ans et elle décide qu'elle ne veux plus être Katie. Katie est un nom d'enfant, juste un parmi tant d'autres. Elle se souvient que Liz lui disait qu'elle pourrait conquérir le ciel, et elle décide que Skye est un joli nom.

Miles lui présente des gens intéressants. Ils sont tous contre les secrets du gouvernement, ils discutent de politique et de la sécurité informatique et Skye est heureuse de parler avec d'autres pirates comme elle. Elle n'est pas stupide, elle sait qu'il y en a avec qui elle devrait garder ses distances, mais elle ne peux pas. Ces personnes la tirent dans leurs débats, leurs idées, leurs plans et leurs paroles comme «_Qui surveille les Watchmen_» (Skye est presque sûre qu'ils ont trouvé le nom dans une bande dessinée, mais elle ne se souvient plus dans laquelle).

**Trois mois plus tard, la _Marée Montante_ est créée et Skye en fait en quelque sorte partie. Elle participe au piratage de la CIA et de la NSA (elle pourrait sans doute le faire seule, mais c'est plus sûr de le faire en groupe), apprend qu'elle peut sortir boire un verre avec ses «collègues» et a l'impression d'être une de ces hippies des années soixante-dix (avec, évidemment, les ordinateurs en plus).**

Skye a dix-huit ans et elle vit dans un petit appartement dans la partie la plus _chaude_ de L.A. Elle pourrait avoir un appartement plus grand, elle a déjà piraté des banques, l'argent n'est pas un problème, mais elle n'en voit pas l'utilité. Son appartement est assez grand, et ses ordinateurs sont les meilleurs qui sont sur le marché. Elle n'a pas besoin de beaucoup plus.

Elle et Miles sont officiellement en couple maintenant. Elle pense qu'elle l'aime. Elle n'est pas sûre parce qu'elle est à peu près sûre de ne jamais être tombée amoureuse avant cela. Bien sûr, elle aimait Liz et Nancy, mais elle n'avait jamais _aimé_. C'était un sentiment étrange. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine.

**Ça s'est presque terminé. Miles a déconné et s'est retrouvé avec le FBI dans son appartement. Ils l'ont arrêté, son nom s'est retrouvé dans la base de données des pirates informatiques, avec un beau casier judiciaire attaché dessus.**

**Elle s'est effacé du réseau informatique en réaction. Ce n'était pas facile, mais après deux semaines, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Katherine Lewis nulle part ailleurs. Elle était Skye, maintenant.**

Skye a dix-neuf ans et elle est amoureuse. Pas de Miles. Enfin, de Miles aussi, mais surtout de ce van qu'elle vient de trouver. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais il est assez grand pour qu'elle puisse y mettre un lit et ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choses de toute façon, et elle avait toujours voulu avoir un van.

Miles ne serait surement pas très heureux, il voulait trouver un appartement pour les deux, mais Skye sait qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de cette camionnette, alors oui, elle va l'acheter.

**C'était la première véritable dispute qu'ils ont eu. Il lui hurlait dessus, et Skye s'est enfuie avec son nouveau van. Miles l'appela deux jours plus tard et ils se remirent ensembles.**

Skye a vingt ans et elle commence a avoir peur de la _Marée Montante_. Elle pense encore que l'idée de base du projet est noble, mais quelques uns des pirates qu'elle côtoie commence sérieusement à l'effrayer; elle pense que le groupe prend une mauvaise direction.

La _Marée Montante_ n'avait jamais été tout à fait légale, mais ils n'avaient jamais atteint ce niveau d'illégalité, non plus. Miles a hoché la tête quand elle lui dit, et ils décidèrent de partir ensemble. Ils se disputaient de plus en plus souvent, Skye avait peur de le perdre.

**Ils en sont là depuis deux semaines, lorsqu'a lieu la bataille de New York. Skye veut revenir, pas si profondément qu'avant, mais sa méfiance envers le gouvernement et sa foi en la _Marée Montante_ sont revenues. Elle a fait un peu de piratage, d'annonces à la radio ou sur internet, des trucs comme ça.**

**Miles et elle continuent de se disputer, mais ils ne rompent pas. Ils ont besoin d'un de l'autre.**

Skye a vingt-et-un ans et elle aime vraiment cet agent Coulson. Parce que, sérieusement, quel genre d'agent drogue vraiment son propre agent pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance ? En outre, elle veut vraiment aider Mike. Elle envoie un court texto à Miles pour lui dire qu'elle va bien et qu'il doit se tenir à l'écart, puis a commencé à travailler avec cette équipe. Lorsque Coulson lui offre l'emploi, elle le prend. Elle avait des doutes à propos de la _Marée Montante_ depuis un certain temps maintenant, et elle veut vraiment savoir pourquoi le S.H.I.E.L.D a expurgé son dossier.

Cela pourrait être amusant.

**Bien sûr, ça n'a pas duré. Comme la plupart des choses qu'elle a fait. Elle se sent incroyablement déçue par Miles, parce que, _Merde_, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle pensait qu'il était tout aussi idéaliste qu'elle. Elle voyait la méfiance de Ward, de May, de Coulson. Coulson est le pire, elle lui parle donc de ses parents. Il lui dit qu'il va essayer de l'aider. Et elle lui fait confiance. L'espoir renait en elle. Elle ne devrait probablement pas, mais elle n'y peux rien. Cet espoir semble faire partie d'elle. Elle espère, même si elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas.**


End file.
